The Melancholy of Sailor Moon
by alexinanutshell
Summary: The story of a girl who is always bored, always doing unusual things and looking for aliens or 'outer space type things'. She meets a boy called Tamotsu who gives her inspiration to form a club. The Senshi brigade.
1. Message From Author

**Message from the Author**

Ok, This is my first FanFiction story, and I don't really write that often, but I thought I would give it a go! This is a crossover story of Sailor Moon and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. I've watched all of the Haruhi episodes and am about half way through the first novel. Also, I watched Sailor Moon when I was younger and I've started again now but have only got to about the 13th episode, so don't expect anything that fits with the later story line. Taking note of this, let's start! This first part of the story, will just seem like a mix between the first part of Sailor Moon mixed with the first part of Haruhi but after a while I will break away from the original storylines, and come up with something original, I just want to start from scratch so it will make at least half sense to people who've never seen any of these animes. Also I have introduced a new character. I will probably write a story about the new character about what happened before this. The new character is called Tamotsu and that is because my name, Alex, means The Protector of mankind or something similar, and Tamotsu, Is a Japanese name which means Protector/Defender and I like Japanese things so I thought it would be a good name! Also, I don't really like the name Kyon! The story is told through Tamotsu's eyes. Also, it took me a while to figure out that Kyon said things in his mind, but he didn't actually say them out loud, well, Tamotsu does the same so be careful when reading, look for speech marks. Also, It may seem I have stolen some pretty important lines from the beginning of the story of the original animes, but I think it is necessary and like I said, it'll mostly only last for the beginning of the story, and at first, I'm mainly going to focus on the storyline of the Haruhi part for now and then move on to Sailor Moon later.


	2. Prologue

_Please leave reviews and suggestions for the plot line as there are absolutely no plans for the plot further into the story and, as of yet, I have had no ides. So please help me! Thanks._

**The Melancholy of Sailor Moon**

**Prologue**

I remember when I used to watch cartoons a lot, the utter elaborateness of their outfits would just dazzle me. I'd end up sat there just looking at them and not hearing what they were saying for the whole show, don't you feel the same?

In cartoons you always longed for the good guys to win and the bad guys to get punished. Probably in some way such as being crumbled to dust or something, it was never an extremely dangerous way like stabbing, was it? That was never shown on Children's TV it was kept so innocent. Unfortunately, none of this is true, right?

Cartoon characters, they're not real, real life is boring, teachers, homework, cold school lunches, all of it is the real world. But, when I moved up into high school, I stopped believing in all of that stuff, but I guess I secretly kept hoping that something interesting would happen. So, now, I'm just a normal high school student moving into a different high school. With nothing interesting to tell anyone.

There is nothing that really defines me as a person. I'm just me, and that's that.

I remember wishing that things in cartoons could be real. I remember thinking that human life was so, so boring...

**I remember meeting Usagi.**


	3. Introduction

_This chapter 0 is very short, I know. But it's just kind of an add on to the prologue but thought it appropriate to have it in a separate section. That's why it is named Chapter '0'._

**Chapter 0**

There it was, a huge black lump against the crimson red sunrise. I realized that this was a bad idea already, meeting new people, new teachers, new everything. There was a group of rabbling children stood in the reception hall attempting to remove themselves from path of the rain's inevitable journey to the ground. I was unable to get in so I had to stand in the cold, damp weather. The effect this had on my mental state for the day was surprisingly high, I barely spoke to anyone, which made no difference really because no one actually tried to start a conversation with me.

There seemed to be a lot of disorganized teachers rushing round trying to get things done, so everyone just sat in class and talked to their friends. Mine weren't there. We all went home when we thought the time was right... when the rain had stopped pouring. So, I begun the daily hike home, across about god knows how many main roads, and up a very large steep hill, it felt more like climbing and abseiling a mountain everyday more than a nice relaxing stroll before school.

You may think that I take a very pessimistic outlook on life, I have thought this a few times, but then I think, I really actually **DO** have an amazingly boring life. Nothing really ever happens it's just the same boring daily routine..._Every single day_...

I was hoping that something interesting would come of moving to a new school. But the first day was just as I had expected. **Boring.**

I was in such a deep state of thought while walking home I nearly got ran over multiple times but, thankfully, the drivers of the vehicles _were_ paying attention.

I was thinking about where my friends where for the day, why hadn't they turned up to school on the first day? Maybe it's because it was such a dismal day, I wish I could just bunk off school when I didn't feel like going... That's strict parents for you.

So, I went home and carried on with my normal daily routine, eating my tea, brushing my teeth, you know, the general _every _day stuff.

Well, I climbed into bed that night, thinking nothing of the day at school and knowing that nothing interesting would ever happen in my life, knowing that now one had secret powers, no one was an alien, and it is impossible for any evil corporations to be plotting against the planet earth.

I went to bed that night _knowing_ that everything was and always would be... Normal.


	4. The Beautiful One

**The Beautiful One**

There she was, standing out like a sore thumb from everybody else...

Don't even ask me why, I don't know, maybe it was just her sheer beauty that rendered me incapable of looking away. But anyway, I shall continue.

...A beautiful nameless girl who was soon to change my extremely boring life into something that would only happens in Films or Books. She was stood at her desk, Her back perfectly straight, facing directly forwards. She looked like some type of robot or something. Poised perfectly on the spot. Long, blond, and I must say, quite elegant looking hair. I didn't try to approach her, I thought it a little inappropriate. Just randomly walking up to someone and saying, hey I've just been eyeing you up isn't exactly a good thing to do, but I don't think I could lie to her, she was too good looking.

So, instead, I talked to some of my classmates about her before registration.

"She never talks to anyone, she's a weird one, that's what everyone says anyway. If you ask anyone else in our class if they know who Usagi Tsukino is... they will definitely know, they'll probably start telling you about all the eccentric things she does as well."

I thought this highly unlikely, the randomer who had just told me this must have seen me looking at her and thought they'd have a joke at my expense. Oh well, I thought, I'll just ask someone else...

"She drew a huge tiara symbol type thing on the side of the school, said she saw it in some vision she had."

This is what Konata told me the first time I ever met her, she instantly begun conversing with me about Usagi. It seems that this '_Usagi_' person is the latest hot topic at Ryōō High School. She told me all about the eccentricities of her personality. So it seemed she was an unusual one after all, although I was still stuck on the part of... what now?

Well, I was soon to find out.

We had all just moved into a new high school and we were now introducing ourselves to the class. I was sat there, emotionless and expressionless, nobody had even thought to utter a word to me before I spoke to them that day, so what was the reason in introducing myself? Anway.

"H..Hello, My name is Hi...Hiroyo Yamanouchi. Nice to meet you."

This is all she said and she swiftly sat down again, no one was listening, no one cared what she was saying. We all had our own friends from our old schools, even though mine weren't there that day, and nothing was going to change. She was just another insignificant blip in another insignificant class in another insignificant high school. To anyone outside the city, we were all worthless, no one cared what happened to one person out of the billions of people on the Earth. We were all just a small insignificant blip on the face of the universe.

I was getting more and more tense as the introductions went on, I knew it was me soon, what was I going to say, I decided to begin formulating a mini speech in my head just so I didn't make a complete idiot out of myself but then, suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a jabbing at my back.

"Hey, dimwit, It's your turn. Not paying attention?"

I was about to turn around and come out with some explicit word or sarcastic comment, but as soon as I turned round I saw it was her. She said it in such a sarcastic and harsh voice I couldn't believe it was her speaking. Although I'd never met her, I could see she was a very pretty girl and could never have imagined her with such a cold tone, guess I was wrong. She held me in place with her captivating yet unmoving stare, she looked angry, but, at the same time, so beautiful.

Uh, what am I thinking? She's a nutcase, that's what I heard.

"All right, All right"

I stood there, told them all my name and sat down again.

"Hey, erm, I'm Tamotsu. Oh, er, Tamotsu Hashimoto . Yeah...that's it really..."

All of this was done in an instant, I did not plan on staying stood up a fraction of a second longer than was absolutely necessary.

Then... It happened, probably the most significant event of all, the beginning. _She_ stood up, hair swaying illustriously. Her majorelle blue eyes glinted in the sunlight entering through the windows. She stood there, silent for a moment, scanning the room with her disdainful glare, and finally, still in her cold tone, she said...

"Hello, My name is Usagi Tsukino, If anyone here has anything interesting to say, tell me, If you know anything of aliens or extraterrestrial life forms or any other kinds of outer space things, please, come and get to know me. If not, don't speak to me, I don't want to know you, I don't have time for normal humans."

Everyone just sat gawping at her, including the astonished teacher. There was about 3 minutes of awkward silence and then she sat down.

"Who's next?"

The teacher spoke these words very stuttered, they barely even came out at all, but the person sat behind Usagi heard. She stood up quite normally and introduced herself as a normal human being who does normal things.

"Hello, My name is Naru

***Unfinished Chapter***


End file.
